


Lungs of blue amarylises

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Shirabu is very stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Shirabu is too stubborn for his own good (Descriptions of coughing up flowers, read at your own risk)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Lungs of blue amarylises

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Flowers  
> Hanahaki AU

Shirabu knew something was wrong the second he woke up. At first he brushed it off as a cold or something of the like. But there was a scratchiness in his throat that felt as if it traveled all the way down his lungs. His breathing had a shallow quality to it, uncomfortable but not to the point he thought he would pass out. 

He was lucky it was the weekend. Shirabu rolled out of bed, trying not to wake his dorm mate Taichi as he snuck to the bathroom. Shirabu looked paler than usual, more confirmation that he might be sick, but he shrugged it off, instead getting ready for the day. He looked in the mirror, trying to tidy his hair into an at least some-what presentable manner, eyes going wide when he felt as if something had been lodged in his throat. 

He coughed violently, panic spreading through his veins as specks of blood littered the sink. He felt whatever had been in his throat creep into his mouth, no longer caught, and Shirabu plucked it out with two fingers, grimacing. 

What he didn’t expect was the thing to be a baby blue flower petal. Now he wasn’t stupid, he knew what this was, everyone had heard of Hanahaki, but it was incredibly rare. Of course, that was just his luck. Shirabu wished he could play dumb, pretend he didn’t know who the flowers were for, but he did. Ash-blonde hair, Chocolate brown eyes. Shirabu felt tears slip down his face as another petal dislodged itself from his already sore throat. 

“You okay in there?” He heard Taichi ask, “You’ve been coughing for like five minutes,” Shirabu rushed to wipe the tears off his face, snatching the petals off the counter and tossing them in the trash before opening the door. 

“I’m fine,” He said, making sure to keep his face expressionless. Taichi looked him over suspiciously.

“Whatever you say,” He stepped out of the way, allowing Shirabu out. Shirabu moved to his desk, pulling out his study materials. Hanahaki or not he sure as hell wasn’t about to fail his upcoming exams. 

✿✿✿

Shirabu had three main options when it came to dealing with his...Predicament. First he could confess to Semi, which was absolutely _not_ happening. Next was the option of surgical removal. That also wasn’t gonna happen, Shirabu knew his parents were tight on money paying for his tuition, and thought Shirabu didn’t want to confess, he also didn’t want to part with his feelings quite yet. The final option, and the one Shirabu was going to go with, was to pretend it’s fine and ignore it to the best of his ability till he either, 1. Dies or 2. Finds another solution. Though he’ll probably do _something_ to prevent dying, he’s too stubborn to die just yet. The devil would have to drag him to hell himself. 

Shirabu made it most of his day, uncomfortably but not unbearably. Taichi would give him a weird look every time he went to the bathroom to have another coughing fit, though he tried to keep them far and flung between. 

The issues came at nightfall. Shirabu had eventually fallen asleep, later than he would have liked but it was the best he could do with the pain in his chest. He hadn’t stayed asleep long though, waking up what felt like a few hours later, a large clump crawling up his throat. He ran to the bathroom slamming the door, hacking up the flower into the sink. Though this time it wasn’t only a petal or two, it was a half grown flower, stained with saliva and blood. 

Shirabu spent what felt like hours head hung over the sink, dry heaving and gasping, when the door swung open. 

“Shirabu,” Taichi looked from his pale face, blood on the side of his mouth, to the flower in the sink, a disbelieving look in his eyes. 

“I can explain,” Shirabu said weakly, racking his brain for an excuse. 

“Explain what Shirabu? I think it’s pretty fucking clear what’s going on here.” Shirabu slumped over the counter. 

“Fine, can you just please get me a glass of water?” His roommate complied, coming back with a glass and setting it on the sink next to Shirabu. 

“Who is it?” He asked, leaning against the counter. Shirabu took a gulp of water, which didn’t do much to relieve the pain, but was better than nothing. 

“None of your fucking buisness,” 

“Shit Kenjirou, I’m not just gonna watch you die because you were too stubborn to do anything about this,” Shirabu glared, setting the glass down with more force than necessary. 

“I’ll sort it out myself,” He mumbled.

“I’ll talk to every girl on campus, You can't just do this to yourself,” Shirabu chuckled darkly, _see if that gets you anywhere._ Taichi sighed. “Fine, do whatever you want,” Before storming out of their dorm. 

✿ **✿** ✿

Taichi made a point to avoid Shirabu during practice the following Monday, Shirabu deciding to do the same. Not that it mattered, the situation would sort itself out in time. The only problem was that he found himself running out of breath incredibly fast, causing him to need multiple breaks. He tried his best to repress it, seeing as he didn’t want anyone else to berate him about how _he_ should be handling _himself._

The one thing he couldn’t repress was the moment petals began clawing their way up his throat. He excused himself as calmly as possible, falling to his knees the moment he made it to the locker room. The coughs racked his whole body as the petals fell to the floor. 

Quickly, Shirabu collected the petals at the sound of the door opening. Semi stood there eyes wide when Shirabu descended into coughs once again. He was careful to hold his hand over his mouth, keeping them hidden from sight, as Semi rushed to his side. 

“I’m fine,” He choked out between coughs. 

“Fine my ass,” Semi said, rubbing soothing circles into his back. When the coughing finally finished, he brought his hand to his side, petals closed into a fist. 

“I mean it, we should go back to practice,” Shirabu insisted. Semi sighed, a look of concern on his face.

“Alright, but you should sit on the bench for a little bit,” Shirabu nodded, annoyed but knowing full well there was no arguing with Semi when he was in concerned mother mode. He sat on the bench, watching with a pissed off look on his face as everyone else practiced, the petals still clutched in his hand.

He hated it, He hated it so much. Shirabu felt so weak, so out of control. The feeling only grew worse when his breathing became increasingly more difficult. 

“Coach, I’m not feeling well, I’m going back to my room,” And before he could get confirmation he rushed out of the room, not bothering to grab his things. 

Shirabu ran to his dorm, petals falling from his loose hand on the way to his room. He felt his vision blurring as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He fumbled with his keys, slamming the door shut behind him, not bothering to lock it.

 _This was it_ , he found himself thinking. Shirabu Kenjirou did not want to die. But there was little he could do as the biggest flower yet made its way up his throat. Coughing it up on his desk, Shirabu grabbed the nearest paper and pen scrawling out a note. His vision went dark as he fell to the floor. 

✿✿ **✿**

“What was that about?” Semi found himself murmuring after he watched Shirabu rush out of the room. Sure his coughing fit earlier had been unpleasant but it hadn’t seemed bad enough for him to have to leave. Especially not in such a rush. He hadn’t even grabbed his bag on the way out. 

“Coach Washijou, Shirabu left his bag, I’m going to bring it to him,” At the nod of approval, Semi grabbed Shirabu’s bag, headed straight for his dorm. 

Semi felt uneasy the second he knocked on the door, getting no reply. The feeling only grew worse when he realized the door was unlocked.

Stepping inside, Semi flicked on the light, filled with immediate horror at the sight in front of him. Shirabu lay on the floor, unconscious. Semi rushed to his side, shaking him before noticing the note on the desk, as well as the bloody flower next to it.

Semi realized what was happening, his eyes growing impossibly wider. He snatched the note, reading the four words scrawled on the front.

_Semi, I love you._

His eyes glazed over as he shook Shirabu violently.

“Shirabu, _Kenjirou,”_ His words came out desperate, “I love you too, I love you too, please wake up, _please,_ ” Semi took Shirabu’s hand in his, it was still warm. “Wake up,” He begged one last time. Tears of relief slipped down his cheeks as Shirabu’s eyes blinked open.

“Semi-san?” He asked, sounding confused. “What happen-” But he was cut off when Semi gathered him in his arms.

“I love you Kenjirou, don’t scare me like that again,” He whispered. Shirabu, dazed, returned the embrace.

“Oh,” He said quietly. He felt so _stupid,_ but then again, he was so happy to be alive. 

✿✿✿

Weeks had gone by since Shirabu’s encounter with hanahaki. The flowers had started to clear from his lungs once he discovered that his feelings were returned, and semi had shown up at his door the next day, a bouquet in hand, which he was later embarrassed about realizing how that was a poor decision. He had taken Shirabu on their first date, asked him to be his boyfriend, to which Shirabu said yes. 

He made a point to apologize to Taichi, admitting that he may have been a _little_ unreasonable, and got off with a minor lecture on how stupid he was. 

Though hanahaki disease had been hell, Shirabu isn’t quite sure there was anything else able to get him, the most stubborn person on the planet, to confess on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very difficult time coming up with a name for this, but I managed. Amaryllises symbolize pride, which I think is very fitting for the both of them. I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
